Self Radio
Self Radio is a custom radio station featured exclusively in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto V. Description It allows the players to listen to their own music on the in-game radio, similar to Independence FM and the User Track Player. After creating shortcuts to songs (or putting copies of songs) in a specific folder (usually C:\Users\username\Documents\Rockstar Games\GTA V\User Music), players can listen to them on the Self Radio station. An auto scan will identify new songs upon starting the game and the Self Radio station will be automatically added to the radio wheel. Players have a few different options for listening to these custom soundtracks. They can be played sequentially, shuffled, or have the game integrate them into a radio experience complete with commercial breaks, station IDs, bumpers, and talk between DJs Cliff Lane and Andee, who also hosted Lips 106 in GTA: Liberty City Stories. In the pause menu the players can choose whether they want to have the songs play in the order they have them in the folder or to let the game analyze the collection and build a playlist. Trivia *Unlike Independence FM in Grand Theft Auto IV & EFLC, Self Radio doesn't show up in the radio wheel when the game hasn't scanned the songs in the User Music folder or when there aren't any songs present. *Self Radio is the only radio station where songs cannot be shared through the Social Club website. *Players will not be able to listen to other player's songs played in a vehicle, as the songs will always play the player's own songs inside. In addition, if the player is in the passenger seat and tries to tune in to Self Radio, but the driver does not have the specified song added, it'll be switched to Los Santos Rock Radio. *The song metadata (such as the artist name and song title) is shown when opening up the radio wheel, but not inside some cars where both artist name and song title are displayed on the screen (such as the Asea and Vacca). **This has been fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC. **If there is no metadata associated with a song, then on the Radio Wheel (and on car radio screens that show artist and song name), the only information displayed when hovering over Self Radio is the radio name, similar to commercial breaks in other stations. *Self Radio songs can't be added to a clip with the Rockstar Editor. *Cliff Lane will sometimes mention Misty as his former girlfriend, possibly referring to Misty from Grand Theft Auto III. *If the player's song name has longer character words, the letters will not be displayed due to its certain character limit, despite the same problem with one of The Lab's song is fixed by scrolling its composers list left and right. *If the song's name contains foreign characters (e.g. Japanese), it will be shown in squares due to the game not recognizing foreign characters from different languages (this does not apply to Germanic characters though, as they are supported in-game). *There is a frequent bug when the same song plays two times in a row on Self Radio. This is possible when Self Radio is on "Random" mode, causing the game to pick the same song again. *If no songs are scanned in the game, Self Radio will only play commercials. Video See also *Radio Stations in GTA V *Custom Radio Stations *Independence FM Navigation }} es:Self Radio pl:Self Radio de:Self Radio fr:Self Radio pt:Self Radio ru:Self Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V